


There Is No End To Love

by cstone9876



Series: 田園鋼鐵+戰術機械宅 [3]
Category: Superman - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, mermaid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 狼人！Logan/人魚！Kal。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 〈There Is No End To Love〉或名：〈愛無止境〉  
> Beta感謝蔚藍大大。

Logan遇見了一尾人魚。  
  
他在滿月無法控制自己時總會到那片無人的海灘上去，放任自己在皎潔的月色下咆哮、怒吼。海風可以有效緩解他皮膚底下竄出刺硬毛髮的劇痛，在那裡，Logan鋼鐵一般銳利的獸爪除了鹹濕的空氣再沒有其他東西能撕碎。  
  
某一個平凡無奇的滿月夜，化身為狼前Logan瞥見了翻滾的白濤中一抹蔚藍色的光影。那奇異的光彩不屬於這個黯淡的世界，Logan試著用血紅色的視野再次捕捉那個海中的生物，可是一直到月亮墜落在西方平靜無波的海面，那道光芒都沒有再射進Logan眼裡。  
  
第二次Logan再遇見牠，已經又度過了五次變身。這次離他更近了一點，讓Logan得以從一束耀眼的藍芒裡分辨出一些介於殷紅和亮黃之間的色彩。Logan只是個伐木工人，不懂得那些修飾華麗的詞藻，可他知道世界上不會有人能夠貼切地描寫那樣的光澤。既是三稜鏡能折射出的每一種顏色，又是什麼也不像的顏色。  
  
牠是一尾人魚。Logan想。這不太稀奇，考慮到他自己在滿月時會化為狼軀。  
  
  
第三次牠出現得太晚又太靠近海岸線，Logan覆著滿身獸毛，已經失去大部分對自己身體的控制權。在光線照進瞳孔的瞬間他發動了攻擊，向著海潮裡起伏的身影直衝而去。月色散發不了熱度，冰涼海水和著冷冽寒風拍打在Logan隆起的肌肉上，Logan紅色的眼中只有牠的藍是唯一具有溫度的景色，就連海水與牠相比都是黯淡無光的。  
  
人魚撲騰著鑽回無底深海，Logan控制不住跟著深潛入水，不顧一切追逐遠方漂亮的尾鰭，就像夸父為追逐金烏願付出生命。體內可供消耗的氧氣越來越少，Logan心跳加快，血管壓力升高，流動在周身的海水更顯冰冷。他的胸膛像是被放上了千斤重的碎石，連肋骨都能感受到從胸腔傳來的震顫。數秒後，壓力從腹部向上攀升，一路堆積至鎖骨後爆炸開來。  
  
Logan在海中吐出一大口氣泡，取而代之灌入的是滿嘴鹽水。海潮湧動的聲音打在鼓膜如同前線催促的戰鼓，不知何時Logan已不覺得海水冰冷。他以為餘光裡瘋狂逃竄的藍色會就此消失，而他此生再也無法得知人魚的眼睛是什麼顏色。  
  
可他眼睜睜看著那岔為四股的淡藍色魚尾向下一拍，人魚擺著牠美麗的鱗片緩緩游了回來。牠原來是個他：黑色短髮，俊俏的輪廓，同神話一般健壯的肌理。人魚的手掌帶著滑溜的蹼抓住他，Logan不知從何而來一股蠻力，用世上最堅硬的爪子勾住了人魚腹鰭邊的鱗片。他不想放手，可他的視線模糊了。  
  
  
再睜開眼，Logan以人類的姿態赤身裸體倒在海岸線上，正午的艷陽曬得他皮膚發痛，身下不時沖刷上岸的海水也是溫熱的，對於防止曬傷一點都沒有幫助。他坐起身，嘴裡有異樣的氣味。那是海水，但更多的是一種腥鹹。Logan抬手擦過唇角，看到血色的同時發現手裡攢著片四分之一手掌大小的蔚藍色魚鱗。那不是自己的血，Logan清楚。鮮紅沾染在鱗片上，紅色和藍色交織在一塊，成為Logan這輩子不能忘卻的顏色。  
  
人魚眼睛的顏色。  
  
  
Logan第一次在非滿月時出現在沙灘。他提著滿滿兩大桶被攤商拐騙買來的生魚，他不過是隨口問了魚販人魚都喜歡吃些什麼，那個蓄著鬍子的墨西哥移民就洋洋灑灑講了幾十種，最後告訴他每條人魚喜歡的都不一樣，他最好是把自己攤上所有的魚都買下，成功率才會高上一點。於是Logan縮減了這個禮拜購買雪茄的預算，清空了老闆今日的漁獲，帶著兩大桶正常人根本抬不起來的魚走到海邊。  
  
他從白晝一路坐到黃昏，看著自己的影子縮短又拉長，看著海鷗朝夕陽飛去，看著鯨豚在海的那一端群起跳躍。可是他等的人一直都沒有出現。Logan從下午開始每隔一小時往海裡扔一尾他叫不出名字的生魚，唯一被引來的只有一條差點擱淺的幼鯊。  
  
天空被染成墨色，Logan離開前把那片魚鱗放在其中一個桶子裡，只帶走了一條大小適中的魚做自己今天的晚餐。  
  
  
第二天早上他猶豫了幾分鐘，最後還是往海的方向走去。伐木的工作前幾天告了段落，他可以獲得一些假期，用來等待那尾或許再也不會出現的人魚。天氣很涼，魚還沒有壞掉，Logan把牠們全部灑回海裡，又到村裡買了新的魚，這次只買了半桶。他坐在岸上等，只有海浪打了過來。  
  
第三天，第四天，一個禮拜。沒有藍色，海洋是黯淡的。  
  
一個星期後那條幼鯊又出現了，Logan邊抽雪茄邊餵了牠兩條魚，還幫牠起了個名字叫做Slim。Logan一直都把那片魚鱗放在桶子裡，並確保桶子裡一直都有新鮮的魚。  
  
然後是滿月，一切周而復始，這次Logan眼裡只有血腥的顏色。  
  
  
第二個月的頭一天，他走進海灘立刻發現了不對勁。桶子被換過位置，鱗片還在。Logan想搞清楚裡頭有沒有少了哪一條魚，但他發現自己根本不記得也無法分辨。他補上新的魚，繼續在那片沙灘等待，繼續往海裡扔生魚餵Slim，實在無聊就拿那片僅有的、證明他並非妄想症發作的鱗片起來對著陽光端詳。  
  
太陽西下，Logan搔了搔頭，趁夕陽還掛在天上去村裡買了一份三明治作晚餐，坐在岸邊石頭上配著日漸柔和的月色與海濤聲慢慢吃著。他吞下最後一口，接著猛然從浪花敲打沙岸的聲音裡辨識出一首醇厚卻迷幻的歌謠。音高與海潮完美地融合，像是音樂巨匠耗費畢生所學譜寫出來的一首協奏曲。  
  
他就這麼出現了，在淺灘處冒出那顆黑色的頭顱。看見Logan時他怔了一下，但還是順著漲潮的浪花游上岸。  
  
  
「嘿。」Logan對他說。  
  
「你是誰？」人魚會說人類的語言。這很好，Logan不確定自己有沒有耐心與他比手畫腳雞同鴨講。人魚用手臂移動到桶子邊，眼神裡滿是好奇：「為什麼你會帶著我的鱗片？」  
  
Logan這才知道人魚那天晚上並沒有等到他變回人型就離開了。而他以前從未在滿月以外來過這片海灘，所以人魚壓根不認識他。海浪退了一點，現在人魚整條尾巴都擱淺在沙灘，四片尾鰭沒精打采地癱在地上。  
  
「啊喔。」人魚拍了下尾巴，從桶子裡翻出一條魚，用蹼小心地捧著開始啃食，「我游太上來了。」  
  
「會發生什麼？」  
  
「繼續退潮的話我就回不去了，太陽出來會在這裡被曬成魚乾。」人魚瞇著藍紅色的眼睛對Logan笑，「除非有人抱我回去。」  
  
「你確定我不是來抓你的？」Logan好笑著。  
  
「要抓早就抓了。我活得夠久知道哪些人有惡意哪些沒有。」人魚用飛快的速度吃完了掌中的魚肉，伸出舌頭舔舐著魚骨。  
  
「你喜歡那種魚？」  
  
人魚疑惑地看了他一下：「人魚什麼魚都喜歡吃。」  
  
操，該死的墨西哥人。Logan明天一早就要去攤位上給他一拳。  
  
「你還沒回答我為什麼鱗片會在這裡。」人魚用蹼在身邊的沙地刨出一個洞，把魚骨頭埋了進去。側身時Logan注意到人魚腹部有一小塊泛紅且光禿的皮膚，心虛地低頭看了下鱗片。  
  
「我扯下來的。」他說。  
  
聞言，人魚猛地回頭並瞇起雙眼，全身都散發出危險的氣息。「所以你就是那匹發神經的野狼？每個月在岸上亂吼亂叫，衝到海裡攻擊我，最後抓掉了我的鱗片還害自己溺死的那匹蠢狼？」人魚威嚇地低叫。  
  
「我是狼人，我沒辦法控制。」Logan辯解，但人魚氣得全身發抖，Logan只好轉移注意力地問，「我溺死了？」  
  
「對，死了，徹徹底底，死了。」人魚皺著眉，洩憤般又從桶子裡抓了一條更大的魚，這次吃相遠不如方才優雅，「真不知道我幹嘛浪費寶貴的血液去救你，蠢狼。」  
  
「Logan。」  
  
「......Kal-El。」人魚發出了一個人類幾乎無法模仿的聲音，Logan一臉為難，Kal嘆了口氣，「叫我Clark。所以這魚是賠罪？我還以為你只是個想跟人魚當朋友的人類。」  
  
Logan尷尬地點了點頭，並問Kal願不願意原諒他。Kal想了很久，最後看向狼人：「我不接受，但是這魚很好吃，再來個兩週的份量我可能會考慮。」  
  
「成交。」看來暫時要留魚攤老闆活口。  
  
Logan在黑暗的海裡靠過人的視力看見那條已經固定在岸邊巡遊的幼鯊，隨手抓了一條魚往海裡丟。見狀Kal總算鬆開眉頭，彎著眼睛笑了起來。「牠叫Slim。」Logan說。  
  
「什麼？」Kal笑容更大了，「Scott知道你這麼叫他的話會氣瘋的。」  
  
「牠叫Slim。」Logan堅持。  
  
「不敢相信你給我的朋友取了這麼蠢的名字。」  
  
然後Logan也笑了起來。  
  
  
拂曉前Logan想把鱗片還給他，可Kal搖搖頭。「又不能裝回去，你留著吧，賣掉也是一筆錢。」  
  
「我不會賣掉。」Logan說完打橫抱起Kal，人魚比他想像中更重、更冷、更濕滑。他在晨曦來臨前將Kal抱回海中。  
  
  
Logan又在魚攤買了半個月的魚，老闆心情大好，Logan在他心中的地位從凱子變成了Amigo（朋友）。「今天有好貨，Amigo。」老闆每天傍晚見到他就笑得開懷，因為不管剩了多少魚沒有賣出去，Logan都會全部買下。  
  
Logan不是每天都會待在沙灘上等，但他至少會留到傳來歌聲為止。半個月後，Logan沒有停止買魚，Kal也沒有停止吃魚。Logan確定了Kal並不討厭他的出現和所作所為，於是他留下的時間越來越長。Kal特別喜歡海邊的一塊石頭，Logan就坐在旁邊的沙地上，每一天都告訴他今天海洋以外的地方發生了什麼樣有趣的事，Kal則會唱歌讓海豚們在月光下跳舞作為回報。  
  
他們坐在海岸上，有時什麼也不做，就只是看每天變化的月亮，聽每日變化的海洋奏鳴曲，然後Logan會在天亮前將Kal抱回海中。他們一天天越靠越近，直到Logan也坐上了那塊狹窄的石頭，把Kal摟在他的懷裡，彼此互相依偎。  
  
  
  
「明天不要來。」Logan某一天這麼說。在Kal不解的表情裡，Logan指了指月亮。當然了，明天是滿月。Kal啃著他的比目魚，沒有說好也沒有說不好。他只是在吃完魚之後給Logan唱了一首很好聽的歌，狼人就這麼靠在他身上睡著了。  
  
Logan靠著石頭在太陽下醒來時，第一件想到的事情是完蛋了Kal會被曬乾。但他張望四周，半點像是人魚乾的東西都沒有。他在身邊的沙地上看見了一串用手指寫出的字：「別擔心」，後面還加上了一顆愛心。  
  
他被一條人魚騙了整個月，而Logan一點都不生氣，只有一種溫暖的感覺從心底蔓延到四肢末梢。  
  
當天晚上Logan想過該不該到那片海去，昨天Kal的態度讓他有些擔心，可留在村裡才會真正波及無辜。於是他依舊裸著身軀，循著熟悉的小徑下到沙灘，等待熟悉的燒灼感從胃部開始將他吞噬殆盡。一陣抽搐以及針刺般的劇痛讓他眼前又變成血紅色。  
  
而他又看見了海裡面的蔚藍。  
  
不！他吼道，可傳遍千里的只有狼嚎。寂靜的月光吞噬了回音，Logan無法控制跳進海裡的衝動，他壓低身體準備衝刺——同時聽見了不屬於人間的歌聲。  
  
徐徐地、輕輕地，似乎連海浪都跟著平和，不願意破壞如此空靈的樂曲。  
  
Logan體內的熱度隨著愈發低沈的歌聲冷卻，他看見Kal順著海潮起伏游了過來，卻沒有湧起半點攻擊的慾望和衝動。歌聲越來越響，世界彷彿不再重要，一切物質都被瓦解在Logan的身邊，只剩下Kal和他的歌。Kal爬上岸，嘴裡的嗓音逐漸甜美。人魚朝著野狼招手，野狼踱了過去，趴下把頭擺在人魚蜷起的魚尾上。Kal帶著蹼的手掌撫上Logan毛茸茸的頭頂，一下下順著烏黑亮麗的毛皮。  
  
Logan失去了一小會兒意識，醒過來的時候天還是暗的。人魚的歌聲停止了，他依舊是一匹狼的樣子，但他眼前不再被血色籠罩。  
  
「聽說是可以安撫野獸的歌。」Kal揉著他的耳朵，「當成是後來那些魚的謝禮吧。」  
  
Logan想要說點什麼，可是他只能發出柔軟的呼嚕聲。Kal安靜地抱著他，四片薄如蟬翼的尾鰭掃過黑狼的腹部。  
  
「人魚不會死。」Kal看著天上那輪滿月，彷彿自言自語，「可是他們卻會戀愛，好殘忍。」  
  
Kal憂傷自嘲的聲音讓Logan煩躁起來，他起身在Kal身邊繞了幾圈，用厚實的尾巴圈住人魚冰冷裸露的肩頸。他想要守護這尾美麗的人魚，永生永世不再讓他掉落一片魚鱗。  
  
「人類不願意吃下我們的肉，永生不死對他們來說太過殘忍。所以我們只能看著，看他們在每一次漲退潮之間生出白髮，骨架痀僂，最後徹底消失在我們視線能及的海灘上。」Kal像是要哭了，但是他的眼睛還是乾的，「也有人在發現人魚其實並不會哭泣之後就再也沒有來過了。」  
  
Logan低低地吼著。金黃月光照進Kal藍紅色的虹膜，他偏過頭去看Logan，漫射出來的光芒就和他自己的魚尾一樣。藍色，紅色，金色。世界上所有的顏色和什麼也不是的顏色。  
  
Kal沒有再說話，他唱起歌來，Logan乖順地趴伏回魚尾。  
  
  
  
那之後過了一個禮拜又六天，Kal都沒有看見Logan的身影，但每天岸上都有魚。Kal不知道該怎麼辦，只能懷著複雜的心情吞下。從前Logan就算沒空，至少也會等到他哼著歌出現。  
  
從第一個Logan在沙灘上度過的滿月開始Kal就看著牠。那是他的海域，看著那匹在混亂中受苦咆哮的野狼是他的責任。Kal長達數年地看著，他曾經潛入最幽暗危險的海域，只為了向白色的領主學習一首能夠安撫野獸的歌謠。即便Kal是這片海裡最好的歌手，那仍舊花了他很長的一段時間去練習。  
  
Kal沒有等到學成便按耐不住，在滿月的映照下靠近淺灘。他沒有想過自己會被攻擊，也沒有想過不救牠，更沒有想過後來的一切。他的付出有了回報，可Logan卻消失在海灘上，來的一直都只有魚。  
  
他不想要被憐憫，這不是他說那些話想要得到的後果。第二個禮拜開始Kal就沒有再動那些魚了，他還是會來，只是都在浪頭上遠遠地看這片杳無人煙的沙岸。他的胸口很脹很痛，可眼眶依然是乾的。  
  
滿兩個禮拜的那一天，Kal不想再去了。但是他無法抵抗向著岸邊奔流的海潮，或說他不想抵抗，於是他跟著飄了一陣子，然後聽見岸上有個聲音在大喊「Clark」。  
  
老天，這名字被他喊起來真是夠蠢，他絕對要教會Logan怎麼發Kal的音。  
  
Kal停在淺灘裡，在月光下從海裡冒出半個身子看Logan。男人看見他後如釋重負地笑了，拔腿往海裡面跑，真有當初衝進深海攻擊他的氣勢。  
  
他的手握成拳狀，伸到Kal眼前才鬆開。Kal一直到烏雲從月亮跟前散開才看清那是什麼。一條金色的頸鍊，帶著蔚藍色鑲紅邊的掛墜。墜子的形狀是奇妙的半圓形，Kal覺得眼熟，他低頭看見自己的魚尾時恍然大悟。那是他的魚鱗，一半的。  
  
另一半被做成另一條頸鍊——掛在Logan脖子上。而Kal總算知道這傢伙兩個禮拜的晚上都在忙活些什麼了。  
  
Logan的黑髮被海水打濕，一根根讓風吹開，Kal想起了蹼下野狼毛皮的觸感。「所以，我什麼時候可以把你吃了？」Logan笑著問。  
  
Kal沒有回答，因為他決定用尾巴緊緊纏住Logan，並且給他一個人魚式的深吻，對他而言現在這件事比世界上任何一切都還重要。  
  
  
  
很久很久之後會有孩子從傳說裡聽見，若是在滿月的夜晚去到一個神秘廢棄的海岸，會撞見一頭野狼趴在人魚的尾巴上沈睡，還能聽見不屬於這個世界的歌聲。只是千百年後，早已沒有人知道那片海灘位於何處。  
  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
